Radiant Sentai Seinaranger
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Akuma are monsters that dwell on purity, till nothing but insanity and darkness is left. Those who combat the Akuma are those who use the power of Seinaruki, a holy power used by the Seinarangers to light the way through Darkness!


I do not own Super Sentai. Usually I would do a Halloween fic about this time of year but I don't feel like it so instead I'll just start a new story.

**Radiant Sentai Seinaranger**

Chapter 1: Holy Chains that Binds Demons

The world is filled with darkness. Every day, countless sins are committed in the name of the devil. Because of this, monsters known as Akuma have surfaced, born from the darkness that bounded in every ones heart. They dwell around, devouring purity and light, until all go insane, until nothing is left, but pure evil.

But, there exists a power known only as Seinaruki that can be used to combat these monsters, the ones who utilize this power?

"Seinared, reporting for duty." Those that are known as, the Seinarangers.

. . .

There exists a high school named Yatsude High. It is known as a prestigious academy, teaching the great leaders of the future. Not hard to see as every one dresses in such a formal costume (consisting of a red blazer over a white dress shirt and pants). Granted, there are times when certain individuals who aren't as civilized as these students, get transferred into this school.

One certain student, named Ayako, is about to meet up with one of these certain individuals.

Ayako is a curly ponytail wearing girl who requires glasses to see. Her glasses are blue rimmed and not only is her glasses blue rimmed, she also carries around a blue whistle. Her purpose for carrying such an item is because she's the vice president of the student council body, and the school president relies on her to break up dangerous fights that may surface on campus.

She was sitting in class when her classmates started speaking about the rumored transfer student that was going to come to their class today, "I heard that he was the bancho of his old school and he got into many fights, all of them unscathed."

"Well I heard that he gave all the teachers a hard time in school and that was without the fighting involved."

"I heard he's kind of cute."

"Hmph," Ayako heard nothing good about the transfer student. Every rumor that was being mentioned right now were what she heard already. "Such troublesome person shouldn't even come to this school."

Moments later, the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher, an elderly man, entered. "Well hello class, as many of you have heard, today there is going to be a new student transferring into our class." The teacher turned to the door, "well class, meet Kouhei-kun."

A boy who didn't wear the school uniform came into the class. His hair was all messy, and his face had a calm looking face. He didn't seem like much of a fighter, but his clothing made him an obvious delinquent. His black vest was over a red t-shirt. Chains were all over his beige pants and he had (fake) spike braces on his wrists.

"Kouhei-kun has had a few bad experiences in the past, so be nice to him." The teacher said to the class.

"HAI." The class exclaimed together.

"Ok, let's see, where is there an empty seat in the class?" Sensei asked, then turned to the seat that was next to Ayako. "There." Sensei said pointing to the seat next to Ayako. "Make sure you take care of him Ayako-chan."

"Hai." Ayako nodded. She said it with a straight face but deep down, she knew that Kouhei was going to be a world of trouble.

Kouhei grabbed his seat, then looked at Ayako. Kouhei gave a sly smirk when he and Ayako made eye contact. Ayako shirked upon seeing that smirk that Kouhei gave.

"What?" Ayako asked.

"You're pretty cute." Kouhei said without restraint.

Ayako jumped a little when she heard Kouhei say that. "Excuse me?"

Kouhei just let out a chuckle as he sat down, crossing his legs.

. . .

During the break time, Ayako walked out into the hallway to make sure that no one was breaking the rules, but at the same time, a certain transfer student decided to make his move on Ayako. Kouhei came over and leaned on a wall near Ayako. Kouhei blew into Ayako's ears and made Ayako jumped in shock. "So babe, how's about you and me go out for a little something later on?"

"Me, with you?" Ayako said with a sarcasm. The way Kouhei acted in class was not tolerable. He would sleep during the lectures, chew on the top of his pencils, all while ignoring his work. There was no way Ayako would ever be interested in this sort of guy. The other girls in the room, not so much. "Oh please, like I would give you the time of the day."

"Oh come on, don't be like that, besides you need to help me out. Sensei did ask you." Kouhei reached for Ayako.

"I don't remember promising to go out with you to Sensei." Ayako slapped Kouhei's hand away. Kouhei was about to grab Ayako again, but then another hand came in to stop Kouhei.

"Hey, she said no." The boy said to Kouhei. This boy wore a green tie as opposed to the rest of the students who wore a red tie. This green tie signified him as . . .

"IT'S THE PRESIDENT!" The other students who saw the stern boy shouted.

"Kaicho-sama." Ayako said with awe, and blushed upon being saved by this boy for Kaicho was the person that she liked.

Kaicho twisted Kouhei's arm away from Ayako, but then Kouhei broke free. "Oh, so you're the Kaicho of this school." Kouhei said.

"And who are you." Kaicho said to Kouhei. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Um," Ayako said with stutter, "Kouhei here is a transfer student and he doesn't have the uniform yet."

"Well that doesn't explain why he's not wearing his old school's uniform." Kaicho said sternly.

"Well my last school had a really loose dress code." Kouhei said.

"These are not 'loose'." Kaicho said taking up Kouhei's wrist and showing Kouhei the spiked braces. "Besides, I can't have any one acting indecent in this school. This school has a reputation to keep up, and I can't have you messing around here."

"Oh really, you seem to be quite the delinquent yourself." Kouhei said to the Kaicho.

"What?" Kaicho asked Kouhei.

"I think I'd like to break your arms apart." Kouhei said with a sly grin, then he grabbed Kaicho's arm which was holding Kouhei's arm.

"OI!" Kaicho shouted but was thrown by Kouhei.

"KAICHO-SAMA!" Ayako screamed when she saw Kouhei throw Kaicho. Such monstrous strength, it was unbelievable.

Kaicho however landed on his feet. "Damn." Kaicho growled. "Didn't think I would have to fight a delinquent."

Kouhei held out a hand at ready. "The name's Kouhei, you seem like a strong fighter, show me what you got."

"Hmph, if it's a fight you want, then I'll make sure I make this quick and painful!" Kaicho charged at Kouhei, "the name's Rai Shishi! If you haven't heard of me before . . ." Kaicho, who is named Rai, dashed up to Kouhei, "then let me tell you, they used to call me the One Hit Kill Demon!" Rai threw his fist at Kouhei. Kouhei dodged to the side but then met an elbow to the face. Kouhei threw a fist at Rai who blocked with his arm. Kouhei used this opportunity to trip Rai. Rai dropped to the ground in which Kouhei tried to punch Rai while Rai was down.

Rai rolled away then tripped Kouhei with a leg. Rai grabbed Kouhei and slammed him against a wall in which Kouhei then used both fists to punch Rai away.

"KAICHO-SAMA!" Ayako shouted, "stop fighting!"

"I will, I will, I just have to teach this guy some manners!" Rai shouted and side kicked Kouhei away, or rather, Rai threw a kick but Kouhei caught it.

"If you're the one hit kill demon, why am I still up?" Kouhei asked with sarcasm and threw Rai's leg away.

However, Rai spun around and had a fist right in front of Kouhei's chin, "because of this!" Rai jammed his fist forward and slammed against Kouhei's chin.

Kouhei got pushed towards Ayako, and Kouhei was about to fall on Ayako, if not for Rai intervening by running up to Ayako and carrying her away. Granted Ayako could've just stepped away, but Rai was just that nice a guy.

"Sorry Ayako, didn't meant to hit him toward you." Rai said to Ayako.

"No it's fine." A blushing Ayako said while in Rai's arms. Rai set Ayako down and Rai looked back at Kouhei.

Kouhei got up, "still alive." Kouhei said mockingly.

"Wasn't trying to kill you." Rai said with the same tone. "Now come on, give up already, you can't beat me."

"Oh really?" Kouhei said with a smirk. Then he dashed at Rai. "I don't think so!"

"OI!" Rai shouted. He dodged at punch from Kouhei while Ayako had to move away to dodge it. Rai ducked under a hook from Kouhei taking Ayako down to dodge as well.

Kouhei tried to trip Rai, and by extension that sweep might've taken Ayako down as well, but Rai jumped while sweeping Ayako off her feet with his hand. Or rather, he swept her off while accidentally copping a feel under her skirt.

"EEP!" Ayako yelped when she felt Rai's hands. The other students were in surprise of all that was happening, especially since Rai's not a guy who would be so perverted.

"Sorry!" Rai apologized, but as he stood up, he was kicked from behind by Kouhei, which caused Rai's hand to fall on one of Ayako's breasts. Ayako made a yelp when that happened.

"OOH!" The other students shouted in awe.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Rai screamed while bowing his head. Kouhei tried to come behind Rai but Rai turned quickly and swung his arm to hit Kouhei, who dodged Rai.

Ayako was really mad at what was happening. Her job was to stop fights in the school, but seeing as how it was the Kaicho fighting, she didn't feel like stopping him. However, she did go berserk, "YOU IDIOT!" Ayako shouted and threw a fist at Rai's back. Rai ducked and Kouhei got hit on the face.

Kouhei went flying and slid across the floor. Every one was in shock at how strong the Vice President of the school was.

"Holy . . ." Rai turned to Ayako with an utter look of shock in his eyes, "that was meant for me wasn't it?"

"EEP!" Ayako shrieked when she realized what she had just done, _oh no, Rai's going to hate me for even attempting to do that to him._

"Dang, I didn't know you could hit hard." Rai said with a genuine smile.

However, _I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME AS SOMEONE WHO CAN HIT HARD! _Ayako screamed in her mind.

Kouhei was about to get up, but then a boy with a blue tie ran over and used a flying sidekick on Kouhei, but not before bellowing "LEEROY JENKINS!"

Rai and Ayako shirked back when the blue tie boy kicked Kouhei away. "Oi Lee, you don't have to shout that out every time you make a charge at someone." Rai said to Lee.

Lee landed and rubbed the back of his head all the while chuckling, "hey, I like that name, it has my name in it!"

"You are an idiot." Rai said while he and Ayako sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I can't let my best friend be involved in a rescue of a cute girl without me, even though said girl might like it being you alone." Lee said.

Ayako jumped in surprise, "I do not, I don't . . . it's not like." Ayako stammered around, while every one nodded in unison. Everyone can see it, Ayako likes Rai . . . except for Rai himself, who can't seem to figure that out.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Rai asked.

"Hello, man down here?" Kouhei said.

"Just stay down." Rai said while shaking his head, "it'll make every one feel a whole lot better." Then the bell that signaled the end of break time. "Except now, just go back to class." Rai then turned to Ayako, "look . . . sorry for copping a feel, and groping you, it was all an accident."

"It's ok." Ayako said, her face now red in embarrassment. "If it's you . . . it's all right." She wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to, after all, it wasn't ok, she actually was about to throw a punch at Rai.

"Ok then, see you after school Ayako-chan!" Lee said to Ayako while running up to Rai and wrapping an arm around Rai.

"Let go of me Lee." Rai growled to Lee. Lee just took that growling as a playful laugh and chuckled with Rai.

Ayako, looking like a sweet schoolgirl, switched demeanor into a strict honor student and turned to Kouhei. "Now come on, get up. We need to get back to class."

Kouhei got up, then looked at Ayako, "yeah about that." Kouhei said. "There's something I need to do, so catch you later." Kouhei then ran for the door.

"OI!" Ayako shouted and ran after Kouhei.

. . .

Kouhei ran out into the streets with Ayako in hot pursuit. Eventually Kouhei stopped in the middle of a street, which was abandoned by the way, and Ayako hid behind a tree. She was going to take Kouhei by surprise and drag him back to school, but then, "HEY!" Kouhei shouted. Ayako stopped, did Kouhei already know she followed. "I did all that fighting just to lure you guys out, now hurry up and come out!"

"Who is he talking to?" Ayako asked herself, and her answer came swiftly. Blasts of fire blazed past Kouhei, who dodged with finesse. However, he did get charred from the aftershocks of the fireballs. Ayako fell on her butt when all that happened, surprised by the sudden attack. "What the heck!"

A monster with body of flames walked towards Kouhei. "Damn, didn't think I would run into you here." The monster said when he saw Kouhei. "But if you got to die then you got to die!"

"I don't think so!" Kouhei shouted and dodged the monster with skill and jumped back. The monster threw a flaming hook at Kouhei which Kouhei dodged.

"Why is . . . why is Kouhei-san fighting such a monstrosity?" Ayako asked.

Kouhei was doing well, until the monster blew a fire breath at Kouhei. Kouhei jumped back and took out a red cell phone like device from his pocket. "All right, looks like I don't have to hold back anymore. Time to die, Akuma!"

Kouhei crossed his arms. The monster threw a fireball at Kouhei but a barrier of light appeared in front of him. Kouhei flipped open his cell phone and dialed some numbers, 9, 9, 9.

Kouhei swung the phone, "Brilliant Evolution!" He shouted. "Seinaruki Change!" A blast of light engulfed Kouhei, blinding Ayako and the monster for a bit.

When the light dimmed, Kouhei was replaced by a warrior in red, a red ranger, clad in a red and white suit filled with a holy knight theme.

Ayako was surprised by this, "a red ranger!"

Kouhei had a gun sidearm at his side but he instead drew the giant sword on his back. "Seinared, at your service!" Kouhei said, then dashed at the monster. Kouhei swung his sword a few times striking at the monster. The monster screamed after each hit, then Kouhei jammed the blade into the monster. Kouhei launched the monster into the air, then Kouhei held his sword out at front. A magic circle appeared around Kouhei and the monster landed in the circle, only to get blasted by rays of light coming from the circle.

"Struggle against these holy chains of Judgment, BRILLIANT BIND!" Kouhei announced and wings of light emerged from his back propelling him into the air while the magic circle blasted the monster with light.

The monster was launched forward with Kouhei following. Kouhei then pulled the handle of his sword back. The blade launched forward and titled itself creating a scythe shape. Kouhei jammed the blade into the monster. "This is the divine justice of the power of Seinaruki!" Kouhei threw the monster into the air and Kouhei followed. Kouhei's scythe blade enlarged in a blade of light, "JUSTICE DIVIDER!" Kouhei swung his scythe and sliced the monster in half. As Kouhei landed, the monster exploded midair. Kouhei swung his scythe, it shifting back into the giant sword again, and Kouhei sheathed the sword on his back.

Ayako was shaking in fear at all that was happening. Who was this kid? What is going on with this kid that he needs to fight a monster? What in the world is going on?

Kouhei powered down and yawned, "man that was nice, getting rid of an Akuma this early in the morning." Then he turned to where Ayako was standing, and Kouhei made a jump in surprise. "When were you there?"

Ayako regained her composure, "what do you think? I can't let you ditch, that will ruin my reputation as the Vice President."

"And I made sure I ran around a lot just so I could lose you, props to you catching up with me." Kouhei said then nonchalantly turned and whistled. He was about to walk away but then Ayako ran over and grabbed Kouhei's ear, "OW!"

"Oh no, I ditched from class just to find you and drag you back to class, there is no way I'm going to NOT bring you back to class." Ayako turned back towards school.

"ITETETETETETE!" Kouhei yelped in pain, "it hurts!"

"And on the way, make sure you tell me everything about what just happened." Ayako said coldly.

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't want to turn you in as some sort of freak now, would you?" Ayako asked.

"Hai, ma'am." Kouhei said softly.

The battle between Akuma and those who wield the Seinaruki begins. More warriors shall appear in the future, but for now, there is only Seinared. However, Ayako seems to spark Kouhei's interest, maybe something Brilliant will come out of it.

. . .

Yeah, sorry if this fic seemed rushed or short or something, I was trying to get it up before Halloween ended as a way of saying that this year this is what I'm putting up instead of a regular old Halloween fic. I'll explain everything next chapter about the meaning of words and why I decided to name the fic Radiant Sentai Seinaranger. For now try to think it up yourself, it might be fun.

So please review, and pray that I update this because I myself don't want to put this fic up and just not work on it at all. (Sorry for doing that a lot, I get writer's block easily, or when I don't update I'm just waiting for reviews, mostly the former). I might make a TV Tropes (if any of you know what that is) page out of this so some help could be appreciated.


End file.
